computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen
Frozen is a 2013 3D theatrical released computer animated movie released by Disney. It is the 53rd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Loosely based on Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale The Snow Queen, and featuring the voices of Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Jonathan Groff, Josh Gad, and Santino Fontana, the film tells the story of a fearless princess who sets off on an epic journey alongside a rugged, thrill-seeking mountain man, his loyal pet reindeer, and a hapless snowman to find her estranged sister, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. Plot Elsa, princess of Arendelle, possesses cryokinesis, the magical ability to create ice and snow. One night while playing, she accidentally injures her younger sister, Anna. The king and queen seek help from trolls, who heal Anna and remove her memories of her sister's magic. The royal couple isolates the children in their castle until Elsa learns to control her powers. Afraid of hurting her sister again, Elsa spends most of her time alone in her room, causing a rift between the girls as they grow up. When the girls are teenagers, their parents die at sea during a storm. When Elsa comes of age, the kingdom prepares for her coronation. Among the guests is the Duke of Weselton, a tradesman seeking to exploit Arendelle for profit. Excited to be allowed out of the castle again, Anna explores the town and meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and the two immediately develop a mutual attraction. Despite Elsa's fear, her coronation goes off without incident. During the reception, Hans proposes and Anna hastily accepts. However, Elsa refuses to bless the wedding. The sisters argue, culminating in an emotional Elsa's abilities being exposed. Panicking, Elsa flees the palace, inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on the kingdom in the process. High in the nearby mountains, she casts off restraint, building herself a solitary ice palace, and unknowingly brings to life her and Anna's childhood snowman, Olaf. Meanwhile, Anna sets out in search of her sister, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. While getting supplies, she meets mountain man Kristoff and his reindeer Sven. She convinces him to guide her up the North Mountain. The group then encounters Olaf, who leads them to Elsa's hideaway. Anna and Elsa reunite, but Elsa still fears hurting her sister. When Anna persists in persuading her sister to return, Elsa becomes agitated and accidentally strikes Anna in the heart with her powers. Horrified, she creates a giant snow creature to run the friends away before she accidentally hurts anyone again. As they flee, Kristoff notices Anna's hair is turning white, and deduces something is very wrong. He seeks help from his adoptive family of trolls, who explain that Anna's heart has been frozen. Unless it's thawed by an "act of true love", she will become frozen solid forever. Believing that only Hans can save her, Kristoff races back with her to Arendelle. Meanwhile, Hans, leading a search for Anna, reaches Elsa's palace. In the ensuing battle against the Duke's men, Elsa is knocked unconscious and imprisoned back at the kingdom. There, Hans pleads with her to undo the winter, but Elsa confesses she doesn't know how. When Anna reunites with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and reveals that his true intention in marrying her was to seize control of Arendelle's throne. Leaving Anna to die, he charges Elsa with treason for her younger sister's apparent death. Elsa escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord. Olaf finds Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her. The two then rush onto the fjord to find him. Hans confronts Elsa and tells her Anna is dead because of her. In Elsa's despair, the storm suddenly ceases, giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to reach each other. However, when Anna sees that Hans is about to kill Elsa, she throws herself between the two and subsequently freezes solid, blocking the blow, knocking Hans off his feet and rendering him unconscious when he hits his head on the icy surface. As Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna's decision to sacrifice herself to save Elsa constitutes an "act of true love" and thaws her. Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa is able to thaw the kingdom and even helps Olaf survive in summer. Hans is sent back to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle, and Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton. Anna and Kristoff share a kiss, and the two sisters reconcile, with Elsa promising never to shut the castle gates again. Cast *Kristen Bell as Anna, princess of Arendelle and Elsa's younger sister *#Livvy Stubenrauch as Young Anna *#Katie Lopez as Young Anna (singing) *#Agatha Lee Monn as 9-year-old Anna (singing) *Idina Menzel as Elsa, the Snow Queen and Anna's elder sister *#Eva Bella as Young Elsa *#Spencer Lacey Ganus as Teenage Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, a mountain man accompanied by a reindeer named Sven *Josh Gad as Olaf, a comic-relief snowman who dreams of experiencing summer *Santino Fontana as Hans, a prince from the Southern Isles *Alan Tudyk as the Duke of Weselton *Ciarán Hinds as Grand Pabbie the Troll King *Chris Williams as Oaken, the owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna *Maia Wilson as Bulda, a troll *Maurice LaMarche as the King of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's father *Jennifer Lee as the Queen of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's mother Category:Theatrical Movies Category:2013 Movies Category:Disney Movies Category:Oscar Winners Category:Best Animated Feature Winners Category:Movies Category:2000 Teens Movies Category:3D Movies Category:Best Original Song Winners‎